


Cravings

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Future, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Transformer Sparklings, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Grimlock wants some cesium salami.
Relationships: Grimlock/Misfire (Transformers)
Series: Writuary 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 31: Bright
> 
> I actually made it through the whole challenge! 
> 
> Jackie is the name I give Firstborn in my fics, after Wheeljack and because Firstborn is a terrible name for a baby.

Sun glinted off wings as Misfire flew home. The Weak Anthropic Principle was old, now – repairs and restorations could only do so much even for the highest quality of Cybertronian spacecraft, which she was most definitely not – but it still housed the most important things in the world to him.

One of them waited outside. Jackie’s unique mix of organic and Cybertronian physiology stood out like a beacon on scanners, and her vivid purple coloring stood out on everything else.

“He’s complaining again,” she reported, flicking her talons like a human teenager.

Misfire snorted, grinning. “He's always complaining.”

“Mhm….” Jackie looked up, unimpressed. “Have you two ever considered contraceptive?”

Misfire smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “You love being a big sister.”

Jackie smile shyly. “Got me there. Did you get it?”

Misfire nodded and pushed into the ship, making his way to his mate and their veritable horde of sparklings of all ages. “Guess who's back?” he sang, pushing through the room to Grimlock's side for a kiss. “Cesium salami, as requested.”

Five pairs of interested optics looked up from their video game, and Misfire shook his head at the Technobots. “For your carrier,” he said sternly. “If you want your own, put it on the list.”

“Good sire,” Grimlock crooned appreciatively as he unwrapped the package and chowed down.

The two creators sat back together, Grimlock's head cradled near Misfire's spark, as they observed their large family.

“Everything we never knew we wanted,” Misfire said softly.

Grimlock hummed. “Once I can, I want to travel back in time and tell our past selves this is what happens to us. They’ll never believe us.”

Misfire grinned. “Yeah, well, did you ever think bright futures actually applied to you?”

Grimlock smiled up at his mate. “Only after I met you.”


End file.
